


Too Close

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eyeliner, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Noah applies Faith's eyeliner...but why are they sitting so close?





	Too Close

Their faces were inches apart - their lips, not even an inch apart.

"I still don't understand how you managed to break _both_ of your arms," Noah teased.

Faith wrinkled her nose at him. "I was pushed. By _your_ Icarus."

She was forced to close her eyes when Noah pressed the tip of the eyeliner wand to her eyelid. His thumb gently tugged at her eyelashes.

"Yeah, well, I gave him an earful."

Faith smirked. "I heard he cried."

Noah flicked her forehead and Faith let out a dramatic cry. He tugged open her eyes and began to fill in the waterline with black.

"This is harder than it looks," he admitted.

"Duh." Faith's eyes were glittering. "Why do you think I'm always late for breakfast?"

Noah shrugged. "All I know is that I was nearly stabbed with a plastic fork that time you asked me to save you a waffle."

They really were very close; they were both painfully aware of it, their stomachs twisting, a tightness in their abdomens.

Noah's hands shook, and he accidentally drew on her eyelid. He tried to soak a cotton swab with the water from his water bottle. Alas, the eyeliner was waterproof.

"We're really breaking new ground with this design, Faith," Noah chuckled, a little nervous.

The girl grimaced. "Noah…"

"It's fine. You'll look good no matter what."

Faith grinned. " _Aw..._ how bad did you fuck up?" But truthfully...truthfully his words touched her a bit.

And then too soon, he was done. Noah took his time to screw the cape back on the eyeliner, was downright lazy wiping the inky black makeup from his fingertips.

Faith fiddled with her hair, watching him slyly from behind her bangs.

"I've been wearing this stuff since I was ten, and I'm twenty-five now," the girl said casually. "It's rain-proof, sweat-proof...do you think it's kiss-proof?"

Noah had his back to her. "How do you purpose testing it?"

Two arms, hard with muscle, wrapped around his neck.

They both fell back on the couch.

* * *

There were more than a few snickers from the other runners when they saw the black stains all over the white couch. Faith decided she would look for a new eyeliner.


End file.
